


ColdScarlet

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry is still a speedster, CSI Leonard Snart, Identity Reveal, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Secret Identity, Thief Barry Allen, roll reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: In a twist of fate, both Lisa and Len were able to rise above their father's abuse, Leonard becoming a CSI Forensics specialist, and Lisa working her way through college to become a CPS worker while also working part-time at Jitters.Oh, and Barry Allen ended up becoming a meta-human thief known as the Scarlet Speedster, but only two people know this, Mick Rory and Iris West





	1. How it begins

“You don’t strike me as a professional criminal,” Mick mused.

“That’s what makes me so good at it,” Barry smirked back, zipping around as he ate and got everything ready. “No one looks at this baby face and thinks ‘hey! This man might be a criminal!’” Mick just hummed and nodded, readying his heat gun.

“Ready to pull this heist tonight? Don’t know why you needed my help.”

“I may be fast, but Citizen Cold is quite literally a slippery bastard, I need to be prepared and if I lose friction, I lose control and crash.” Mick just shrugged and they gathered their gear, and Barry got on his suit. He stole it from Star Labs months ago on a whim, and now he was glad he did after he fell into that coma and Mick found him. Still, Barry could not dwell on that, he had a job to do.

-

“Scarlet! We got to go!” Mick exclaimed, blasting the ice with his heat gun. Citizen Cold was getting a little to close for the pyromaniac’s comfort.

“On it Heatwave!” Barry rushed at top speed, grabbing everything and his best friend before darting out.

“Warn a guy,” Mick grumbled when they suddenly were back at their apartment.

“Would you rather me warn you or we end up dealing with Cold?” Barry snorted. “Let’s get this stuff unpacked and see how much money we made off with tonight hm?”

“You mean me while you go to the bar and pretend you can get drunk?” Mick pointed out.

“Knew I could count on you,” Bary patted his shoulder and sped off to Saints and Sinners, his favorite place to be post-heist.

The place wasn't upscale or expensive, but it also wasn't run down. A perfect mix of the two that made it great for ruffians like him to get food and drink and have a good time without having to really worry. The bartender and owner, Iris, was practically his sister. Her father was a badge, which used to make Barry jumpy, but Iris said she made him promise not to arrest anyone while they’re paying customers.

Leonard was not having the best day. His ice powers almost froze Lisa’s hand, again, he failed to catch the Scarlet Speedster and his accomplice, and he was pretty sure he was on the verge of losing his job. Leonard wasn’t here to relax though. He had it in good authority that the Scarlet Speedster frequented Saints and Sinners. It wasn’t the shadiest place, but a lot of… Less than savory people frequented it at night.

Still, he entered and sat himself next to a baby faced brunet. “Hey, I’m Len.”

“Barry,” the brunet smiled. He looked good kind enough but Leonard couldn't help it, his first thought was-

‘Hey! This man might be a criminal!’ Barry glanced at his wrist and suppressed a groan. Mick wasn’t going to ever going to let him live this down, especially when his first thought was-

‘Holy hell, this dude is hot.’ Leonard glanced at his wrist and gaped when he turned back to Barry.

“So I guess this means we’re soulmates,” Barry smiled warmly. “Barry Allen, my sister owns and runs the bar.”

“Len Snart, I’m in CSI forensics and my sister works at Jitters, what do you do?”

“Currently between jobs.” It wasn’t a lie, and it’s not like Barry could tell him the truth, not when the other worked with badges. Leonard nodded in understanding. Barry looked up as Iris came over and showed off his wrist. “Mick is never going to let me live this down.” She laughed and grinned.

“Oh, I’m not letting you live it down either mister! Drinks on me for you two this round.”

“Iris-”

“No buts my dear brother, sit, talk, enjoy yourselves~” She sauntered away giggling to herself.

“Mick huh?” Leonard asked.

“My best friend, we met several months ago, or I should say, he met me. I was in a coma after being struck by lightning after that explosion at Star Labs. He found me and made sure I was okay for the nine months I was completely comatose.” Lots of people had been in comas or affected by the explosion, so Barry felt like it was safe to bring it up. “We’ve been roommates and best friend ever since, especially since my old place got re-rented which money hungry much?” Leonard smiled and nodded.

“Not many people would help a complete stranger like that, you were lucky.”

“Yeah…” Barry chuckled and nodded. The two continued chatting, but eventually, Barry got up. “I gotta go, Mick’s gonna get mad if I’m not up in our apartment soon with food.”

“You live above the bar?”

“Iris has one floor, we have the other,” Barry winked and carefully laid some money down. “Keep the change as your tip, Iris.”

“I have him trained well,” the bartender winked at Leonard. “You’re welcome back anytime, tell my dad, Joe West, hi for me?”

“I will,” Leonard smiled warmly. “Have a nice evening.”

“You two,” the siblings said together as Iris went to whip up some food for Mick and Leonard left.

-

“Oh! Joe? Sir? Your daughter says hi,” Leonard approached the older male the next day. Joe froze.

“How do you know my daughter?” he demanded.

“I was at Saints and Sinners last night and-”

“Ah, Cold business I presume?” Leonard nodded.

“I heard a lot of people like Scarlet Speedster and Heatwave frequent there so-”

“She made me promise not to arrest them so long as they’re paying customers yes,” Joe snorted. “I’m aware, find anything?”

“My soulmate, a Barry? That’s about it.” Joe froze.

“Barry? As in Barry Allen?”

“Uh… Maybe? He referred to Iris as his sister?” Joe rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

“That’s him alright, Iris’s best friend since they were kids. Barry’s father killed his mother though he’s adamant that’s not what happened, though with finding out a speedster exist and your ice powers…”

“It’s more possible that a speedster existed back then and killed her,” Leonard finished for him.

“Exactly,” Joe nodded. “He’s not a big fan of cops, but he’s used to me. Don’t blame him, all things considered.” Leonard nodded and Joe continued. “Still, I want you to stay away from Saints and Sinners, you could get yourself in a bigger bind than just finding my daughter and her friends. Mick doesn't have a clean record and is a known thief, and I don’t want to know what he’s potentially dragged Barry into. Understood?”

“Yes sure,” Leonard lied through his teeth. He would definitely be returning, and it wasn’t even about the Scarlet Speedster anymore. No, his soulmate lived above that bar and he wasn’t giving up on this chance for happiness.


	2. The Plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds out something very interesting about his soulmate

“I’m telling you, Bear, this is a horrible idea! A CSI? That’s worse than a badge! The only thing worse would be Citizen Cold himself!” Barry sighed as he listened to Mick go on and on.

“I can't exactly choose my soulmate, Micky. Besides, he’s…”

“He works closely with badges, the first thing he thought, the thing you thought no one would instantly think about you, was how you could be a criminal!” Barry ran his hands over his face.

“You think I don’t know that?” Barry glared. “He was there for a reason! He was looking for someone! But he doesn’t believe I’m that person so it’s fine!” Mick froze.

“Wow soulmates really change people, you’re usually more cautious than this. Bear… How are you going to make this work? You have enemies, are a criminal, he’s CSI.”

“I don’t know,” Barry sighed softly. “But… I’ll figure it out, I have super speed, I can… figure something out.”

“You know, for once your friendship with Iris finally is gonna pay off, Joe can keep an eye on him,” Mick suggested.

Meanwhile, at Jitters, Lisa was listening in amusement as her brother talked about his soulmate. He had been here nearly half an hour, excitedly. It was honestly adorable, and she was glad her brother found happiness just like she found in Cisco. She rubbed a hand over her own words, which were ‘This is Len’s sister! Be cool!’.

“He sounds surprisingly lovely, Lenny, for where you met him,” Lisa mused. Leonard beamed.

“I know right? And he soooo funny! He made puns Lisa, puns! He said he’s a high school dropout, but that’s not a total deal breaker, he’s actually really smart.”

“No one is perfect,” Lisa nodded sagely. A bit of a down side but hey, Leonard was obviously willing to overlook it. The two chatted for a while, but Leonard eventually left when he got a text on his phone from Cisco. Apparently, another metahuman popped up and he wanted Citizen Cold on the case ASAP. 

-

“Today was horrible and I want to die,” Leonard decided and plopped down on his couch in his shared apartment with his sister.

“You’ve been saying that a lot since the day you started college, what was it this time?”

“Another wind based meta! Why? Why can’t they be, like, water based?” Leonard complained. “I can freeze them then! It would be so much easier!” Lisa just chuckled as she went about making dinner. She had decided on spaghetti, Leonard’s favorite, since he had a hard day. “At least I’m semi-back in the Captain’s good graces,” he sighed.

“That’s good. I know you were worried about it.” Lisa glanced over, seeing the tiredness that was obvious on her brother’s face. She frowned. The last time she saw him like this, it was when he was first hired and his first crime scene had two dead children, the bodies having injuries consistent of abuse. “Talk to me, Lenny.”

“I… I almost died, then Scarlet came out of nowhere and brought me back to Star Labs,” he admitted. “He was gone before I woke up, got knocked out, but Caitlin said he acted weird when he saw my words.” The way she described it, it was almost like...No. No Scarlet couldn’t be his soulmate… Could he? As ridiculous as it seemed, the thought woudln’t leave his head.

“Huh, maybe he has a heart under that criminal exterior after all, you should thank him next time you see him,” Lisa hummed. “Now, dinner will be ready in an hour, go take a cold shower and get some of your strength back, hm?” Leonard smiled, hugging her as he passed. He needed the cooler temperatures. If he got to hot, it negatively affected his strength and overall health. Luckily, cold temperatures didn’t really affect him anymore so it was easy to just take cold showers.

-

“Only you Bear!” Iris laughed as Barry groaned. “I can't believe your soulmate is Citizen Cold! This is freaking rich! Do you understand the irony?”

“Yes I’m  _ well  _ aware,” Barry huffed. “Can you imagine my surprise when i was heading to my next job, and there he is, passed out, in the middle of a cornfield? Then I see his words because his parka sleeve had shifted about his wrist! I’m so fucked…” Iris laughed and patted his shoulder. She looked up as a man walked in, looking every bit like a badge.

“No arresting paying customers!” She called loudly, which made everyone turn to look at the newcomer.

“Iris West I presume? I’m Eddie Thawne.” Iris eyed him.

“I know, dad calls you detective pretty boy, what are you doing here?” Eddie raised his hands and smiled warmly.

“Nothing, nothing. There was a crime scene nearby. Len and Joe wanted me to make sure you’re okay.” Iris waved her hand and smirked at Barry, only to be surprised when he smirked right back.

“Look at your wrist Eye,” he winked. She looked at it then approached Eddie and smacked him. Eddie, for his credit, looked incredibly startled.

“You ass! ‘Wow this is Joe’s daughter? She’s adorable!’ Really? Really? I’m not adorable!” Barry laughed and got up.

“Be right back, have fun Eddie!” he waved and left the bar.

He arrived at the crime scene, grinning as he watched Leonard work.

“Allen, odd to see you here this time of night.” Joe approached the burnet.

“Eddie and Iris are soulmates,” Barry hummed. “What do ya got?”

“Robbery, and one man dead.”

“Mind if I take a look?” Joe gave him a Look and Barry grinned. “I didn’t do it, neither did Mick, check the security cameras at Saints and Sinner if you don’t believe me.” At this point, Leonard looked over.

“You’re not CSI or a cop, so no,” Joe sighed. 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Barry sighed dramatically.

“Barry?” Barry looked over and frowned in concern as Leonard came over. “What are you doing here?”

“Joe sent Iris’s new found soulmate to check up on her. I decided to come say hi,” he explained. “You look like a mess.” There was no way he was fully recovered from being out cold in a field. Leonard ducked his head.

“Yeah… I may be a bit sick…”

“Snart, really?” Joe turned his attention to his coworker. Leonard ducked his head and Barry shook his head.

“Get the evidence and I’m taking you to my place,” he decided. “I’m not letting my soulmate walk around being sick and miserable. Nope. That won’t due.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Joe looked between them, amused. He left them to bicker, having a feeling Barry and his stubbornness would eventually wear Leonard down. They may have only met the other day, but it was obvious they were already comfortable with each other, at least.


	3. Secrets

“So he just took you to his place?” Cisco asked, munching on some trail mix that Lisa was made for him.

“Yeah? Mick was nice, he had the most amused grin on his face the entire time,” Leonard hummed and Lisa laughed.

“Oh, sweet Jesus only you Lenny!” Leonard just sighed and shook his head as his sister continued to laugh.  They were at Star Labs, for once just hanging out and not really to test Leonard’s powers or planning to take down the next metahuman baddie “Anyway, the whole Scarlet Speedster thing. It was so weird! He literally threatened us! Like, ‘take care of him and make sure he wakes up or you won’t even see me coming’ type thing!” Leonard frowned in thought, thinking it over.

“That’s… Weird. Barry, dorky, smart, sweet Barry is my soulmate…” his mind was racing before his eyes widened. “I am such an idiot! It all makes sense now!”His friends and sister just looked at him weirdly, but Wells had his usual knowing smile. “Barry is the Scarlet Speedster! I’ll be right back!” Before anyone could comment or stop him, Leonard rushed out of Star Labs.

-

“Whoa, Len?” Barry blinked as he opened his apartment door. “Did you seriously run here? What’s wrong?” Leonard looked like he had run a marathon, cheeks flushed, and if Barry wasn’t so worried, he probably would be a bit turned on. Okay, he still was.

“You said you were between jobs, did you mean between heists” Barry tensed at the words, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He let Leonard in and closed the door.

“What gave it away?” he asked after a couple of awkward minutes.

“How you acted when you brought me back to Star Labs, or, well, Cisco and Caitlin’s accounts of it,” Leonard admitted and ran a hand over his face.  “I… You’re the Scarlet Speedster, and I assume you know I’m Citizen Cold.”

“I found out after I saw your soulmark, I uh, would have saved you anyway but um…” Barry rubbed his hands together. “I went a lot faster than I would have when I knew it was you, never even knew I could go that fast.” Leonard nodded, swallowing.

"This… How are we going to make this work?” Barry blinked, not even bothering to hide his surprise. “We’re soulmates, Bear, and besides I _like_ you! You’re so sweet and kind, and funny and the last few days have been amazing and-”

“Len, breath,” Bart smiled softly. Truthfully, Barry wasn’t sure how they would work this out but, well, Barry liked Leonard too. “We’ll figure it out, it’ll be hard, but no relationship is perfect, right? Besides, it’s not like I’m not used to most of my relationships being on the other side of the law, Iris and Joe being prime examples. We’ll need ground rules, sure. After all, we will be on opposite sides when meeting as the Scarlet Speedster and Citizen Cold, but that doesn’t mean there should be hard feelings. It’s the business ya know? Joe’s policy is ‘ignorance is bliss’ and Iris helps cover for me if I should need it, but doesn’t actively participate in heists.” Leonard relaxed and nodded, kissing him gently. Barry kissed him back and pulled him closer.

“So this is why Iris and Mick won’t let you live down your words?” Barry groaned and nodded.

“Yeah, I mean really. I never thought someone would look at this baby face and think ‘hey! This man might be a criminal!’ but noooooo you had to!” Barry laughed. Leonard joined in, smiling warmly.

“Well, that was interesting,” Mick mused after Leonard eventually left. He got a call about a crime scene. Barry looked over, startled. “Yes, I was here the whole time you dork. Jesus, how did you two go from making rules about being in costume to Star Trek in less than three words?”

“It’s a gift,” Barry hummed. “You cooking tonight or me?”

“I’m heading out. Bit of a personal job,” Mick admitted and clapped him on the shoulder. “So you. Be gone a couple of days.” Barry nodded in understanding. Although the two worked together a lot, they also did their own thing and crimes, mostly because it involved human lives and-yeah. Barry wasn’t about needless destruction like that.

“Be careful, and good luck…”

“Always am, besides, one of these types of jobs is why I found you.” Barry nodded and sighed as he watched him go.

-

_“Where am I?” Barry demanded as he woke up. He was in a pretty crappy looking safehouse… On the surface. He noted the surprisingly state-of-the-art machines and tech he was attached to and was around the warehouse._

_“Oh good you’re awake,” a man approached and smiled. “Mick here found you, didn’t know what to do so he brought you to me, I’m Eobard Thawne….” Eobard continued to explain everything that happened, who he was, all of it. Barry snorted, shaking his head._

_“Spare me the theatrics and your ‘I’m from the future’ shit, what do you want from me?” Barry was a conman, thief, had been since he went through the system._

_“Simple, I’m going to teach you how to use your powers and in exchange if I need a job done you’ll do it.” Barry glanced at Mick, who was observing the two of them and looking bored. Barry shook his head and rubbed his temples, before reluctantly agreeing._

_Later, much later, after Barry stole his new running suit from Star Labs on Thawne’s instructions, Mick found him looking lost. The two were in Saints and Sinners, and Barry was surprised to see him._

_“What got you down Bear?” Iris asked him curiously._

_“My former landlord re-rented my apartment… Nine months of being in a coma…” Barry shook his head and sighed._

_“I’m going to regret this… I live upstairs, you can live with me,” Mick offered, and Barry looked surprised. “What?”_

_“I’ve never seen you around, Iris I’ve never seen him around!”_

_“You were in a coma for nine months, a lot has changed,” Iris explained softly. “I felt like I owed Mick for finding you and made sure you were alive and relatively safe.” Barry glanced at her wrist, though found it still blank. He turned to Mick._

_“Fine, you win. Thanks for the spare room.”_

_-_

“Barry? You in there?” Iris waved a hand in front of his eyes, snapping him out of his stupor.

“Sorry, I was just… Remembering back when I first woke up.” He was in Saints and Sinners for dinner, not wanting to eat alone. “Mick went out on one of his own jobs so the apartment’s just gonna be me the next few days.”

“Ouch,” Iris laughed and looked over at the door as Leonard and Eddie entered the bar. “Hotties just entered.” Barry looked over and smiled, waving them over and kissing Leonard’s cheek as they approached.

“Hey, handsome.”

“Hey, Bear.” Eddie kissed Iris and the two sat down with Barry at the bar. “How was your day?”

“Interesting,” Barry hummed. “Mick’s out on a job the next couple days. How was your crime scene?”

“Horribly gruesome, but I’m used to it this day and age,” Leonard shrugged. Barry hummed, and Iris knew that look. That was a dangerous look.

“No.”

“But I-”

“No Bear.”

“Bu-”

“I said no.” Eddie and Leonard glanced at each other, unsure of what to do.

“You’re no fun,” Barry pouted.

“Uh…” Eddie blinked. He looked to Leonard. The other just shrugged.

“Don’t look at me, their relationship is one that transcends normal human understanding.” The two practical siblings looked over than, Iris smirking.

“And don’t you forget it, Len! By the way, you should bring your sister around."

“Yeah… No,” Leonard snorted. “You two together would be way too absolutely terrifying.”

“Agreed,” Barry snorted.


End file.
